The publication of a series of books entitled "Essays in Toxicology". These volumes which are to be subsidized will attempt to identify significant areas of research in the field of toxicology and relate them philosophically to the various scientific areas which contribute to the field of toxicology. The series, which was established several years ago, appeals particularly to students interested in environmental health, toxicologists in specialized areas, and individuals in scientific areas which are related to the multidisciplinary area of toxicology. Prior publications have illustrated the interest of the non-toxicologist in the total philosophical approach to toxicology. It is proposed that this series of publications of broad scientific interest be continued for an additional period of three years.